One Hell of an Afternoon
by animegeek123
Summary: this is something that just popped into my head and i wanted to write it,and is now a series of short drabbles. Throughout all the chaos Sebastian still finds time to care for Ciel and a lot more. rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok soo this is my first time writing for Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, so please be easy on me! Any flames will be fed to Jashin-sama. Also this is a Ciel X Sebastian one-shot that randomly popped up into my head and I had to write it! Please, please review on what you think about my story! I would appreciate it! :3 Also Sebastian and Ciel are going to be somewhat ooc**

* * *

3rd person pov:

It was late afternoon at the Phantomhive manor, and things were getting a little crazy around the mansion. The servant's of the house were busy doing there own separate things, and not doing them so well. Bard had charred the afternoon treat for Ciel, so Sebastian had to come up with something else. Mey-rin had slipped and dropped all the fine china, and so yet again Sebastian had to clean yup the mess and go get new china. And as for Finny, well he had used pesticide on the rose bushes, and all new roses had to be planted. But yet through all this chaos, Sebastian still had found time to bring Ciel his afternoon tea with minutes to spare.

The butler entered Ciel's office and watched as his young master sat there doing paperwork for the company that was rightfully his after his parents had died. The boy looked irritated with the paper he was reading, and yet Sebastian couldn't help but find himself smiling at how cute he is. And how he was so his! Sebastian walked over to Ciel and bowed, and Ciel looked up at him.

"For your tea today young master I simply made some fine earl gray tea." He placed the tea next to Ciel, and watched as his master took a sip of some of the tea, showing no emotions on if he liked the drink or not.

"It will do for now, you may leave for now Sebastian." Ciel muttered something and turned back around and filled out some more paperwork. When Ciel noticed Sebastian was still there he looked up and at him. "Is there something you need from me Sebastian?" Sebastian grinned,

"Well young lord it's time for your afternoon dance lessons!" Ciel scowled and swiveled the chair to the left and stood up, not looking all that happy.

"Very well then lets just get this over with i don't have all day!" Sebastian bowed again and walked over to the record and turned some music on, then walked back over to Ciel. Ciel put his hand on Sebastian's waist, and Sebastian did the same. They started dancing to the music, and Ciel was pretty sure it was the waltz.

"1,2,3 and 1,2,3" Sebastian repeated a couple times and then stopped saying for Ciel was doing just fine without the counting. Sebastian looked Ciel in the eyes. "My,My young master your dancing has improved since last time! I'm very impressed with you." Ciel stared at his butler blushing slightly before turning quickly making sure Sebastian hadn't noticed. _tch_ he scoffted.

"I don't need your petty compliments, I know my dancing is good." Ciel turned his head again from Sebastian not making eye contact with him, and continued to dance. The demon butler couldn't help but smile at Ciel's childness.

"Say young master, if you didn't need my compliments… he leaned down and whispered in Ciel's ear… Then why did you blush?" Ciel stood there stunned, had Sebastian really seen him blush?_ Damn I thought he didn't see_. thought Ciel.

"W..Well that's because I thought of something lewd that Lau had said earlier!." Sebastian chuckled at the little naive boy, had Ciel really thought that he was dumb? Sebastian stood up straight, for the song was now over. He went over and turned the record player off, and turned around I time to see Ciel walk over to the table and take another sip of his earl gray tea. Ciel turned to Sebastian annoyed at what just happened and spoke,

"Sebastian , now that we're done dancing please go fetch me something sweet to eat and make it quick." Ciel waved his hand for his butler to leave, but Sebastian just grinned and walked over to Ciel, he turned Ciel around and planted a kiss right on his lips. Ciel stood there his eyes wide as they could go but slowly and gently kissed Sebastian back.

* * *

**AHH! Please forgive me for this being sooo short but I never wrote for this pair before and didn't think I was doing a good job so I ended it there! Please review and tell me what you think! And if I get enough reviews (even though I suck) I might continue! And remember any flames will be fed to Jashin-sama!**


	2. early christmas gift

**So I decided to turn this into a series a drabbles, for reasons I don't know so don't be when there are short chappies ok. Each chapter may be different then the last but if not they will say 'part 1' 'part 2'. Also if you request I'll may throw some female Ciel in here ;). Anyways on with the writing. **

**p.s they may be a little ooc**

* * *

3rd person pov:

It was sometimes in early December and Ciel was wondering the streets with Sebastian looking for a gift for Lizzy for Christmas. He had no clue what to get her because she was always changing her mind on the things she likes so it was hard to keep up with her. Ciel sighed for the umpteenth (sp) time.

"Sebastian what do you suppose I get Lizzy for Christmas this year?" Ciel looked at Sebastian in the eyes as if he had the answer there. He stood still for a moment thinking of what to tell his young master.

"Well young lord, I don't think it would matter what you got her because it's the thought behind it that counts." Sebastian smiled at the boy and he turned away mutter something about stupid demon butlers. And with that Sebastian couldn't help but let out a low chuckle.

"Y-Yes well whatever lets just find something quick so we can go home cause I'm freezing!" The two continued to walk around the street the street shops for another half hour or so. Until they came across a little antique shop, they browsed around and had stumbled across a pearl necklace laced in gold that would fit Lizzy just well. After they purchased the necklace both men headed home (hoping it wasn't destroyed by the 3 servants)

Upon arriving at the manor all seemed to be in one piece, that is until Ciel and Sebastian stepped inside, Bard had part of the kitchen on fire while Mei-rin had (yet again) mistaken shoe polish for wood polish, and poor Finny had tangled himself in Christmas lights and decorations. Then all you could see was Tanaka sitting in a corner drinking his tea. A vain popped out of Ciel's forehead;

"I want this all cleaned up at once, no questions asked that is an order!" Before the servants and before Sebastian could speak, Ciel stormed up to his study. Bard, Mei-rin, and Finny looked at one another ashamed of their actions, and Sebastian just sighed checking his watch to make sure he had time to do what he needed.

Up in Ciel's study he was rubbing his head because of an oncoming migraine that was happening. He couldn't trust those idiots to do anything right!, But they were loyal to him. He heard a knock on his door and looked up.

"It better be important!" he shouted just a little irritated

"Young master I brought you some herbal tea to help settle your nerves." Stated Sebastian coolly.

"You may enter." Ciel heard the door click open and Sebastian walked in with a small cart with his tea on it. He wheeled it over, poured the tea and placed it in front of Ciel. Ciel took a sip of it burning his tongue. "Ow god da.." before Ciel could finish Sebastian placed a finger to his lips.

"little boys shouldn't be saying such fowl words young lord, much to distasteful for your mouth don't you think?" Ciel felt a blush dust over his face, he quickly swatted away Sebastian's hand.

"Don't say such things to me Sebastian I am not a child anymore, I can say what I want!" Ciel turned his head not wanting to look at Sebastian, or was it because he didn't want Sebastian to see him blush? Sebastian smirked at the young boy, he couldn't help but not be fascinated by him, and maybe that's what made him feel this twinge of love? For him. Taking his chances Sebastian leaned in closer to Ciel. Ciel turned toward him and blushed a little deeper

"S-Sebastian what do you think your doing?!" Sebastian closed the gap and kissed Ciel on the lips, Ciel's eyes widened, he didn't know what he should do, so he let what came to him take over and he deepened the kiss.

* * *

**So? How was it? Boring? Good? Ok? Please review for me! That would make me happy! Also would you like to see a lemon in this at some point? If so review and tell me. Thanks for reading my story.**


	3. Mid-night snack

**Thank you Tigers58, yue14121990, Queen's-Guard-Dog, promo cat, and trixie2702 for reviewing! It means a lot to me ****J, also since I'm not really good with lemons I don't know what chapter I will make that yet but I will definitely make a chapter with a lemon. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

****3rd person pov: 

Ciel was finishing up some paperwork for the Funtom company, they had produced a new stuffed toy product and he needed to get things done so that it could be put into stores as soon as possible. He was finalizing the papers when he heard a knock of his office doors**. **He sighed;

"You may enter." he said with a tired and rather rude tone. Sebastian entered with an amused look on his face, also carrying a small cup of tea. Ciel glared at Sebastian, "And what do you find so amusing Sebastian?" The butler walked over to Ciel and handed him his tea.

"oh nothing young master but your look is rather, how do you say it, non appealing? right now." The demon chuckled as the boy looked at him shocked.

"How dare you say such things to me Sebastian! Get out of my sight and don't come back until I say! And that's an order." Ciel shook his head in disgust and went back to finalizing his paper work for the company. Sebastian chuckled again and left the room; wondering down the hall to what is supposed to be his room, but because he doesn't sleep he only uses it for recreational things; like hiding his secret litter of kittens from Ciel.

He walked into his room and went to the closet, opening the door he found the kittens mewing and playing with one another. Sebastian stepped back in awe; "Such magnificent little creatures~!" He picked a fluffy short haired gray kitten up and began to rub its paws.

"So soft, so wonderful, oh it's so amazing!" He sat there for a while holding and rubbing on the kitten and then it let out a hungry mewl, and once that one meowed the rest followed suit. Sebastian smiled, "I guess you guys are hungry." He got up from the ground , dusted himself off and made his way over to his cabinet. He opened it and took out some dry food for the kittens (he had just weened them off of cat milk) and brought it back to them. He set the bowls in front of them and the kittens started to greedily chew the food down.

"I do prefer you guys over those mongrels, people call dogs any day but alas my master in allergic to you." He scratched behind each of their ears earning at satisfied purr from them then headed back out of his room. The butler peered out the window and saw that it was already night time. _Guess I spent more time in my room then I thought. _He went into his pocket and pulled out his pocket watch, the time read '11:30pm' _Apparently way more time then I thought, better get going on the nights chores. _Sebastian using his demon speed raced around the manor cleaning up each room that the three servants had messed up earlier that morning. First he started in the kitchen where Bard blew up dinner, then moved on to the main hall where Mei-rin knocked down the chandelier dusting, and finally he moved out to the garden where Pluto had gotten lose and had chased Finny all over the yard breathing fire torching most of the trees.

By the time Sebastian was finished and had checked his pocket watch again it was mid-night. He lit a few candles and was about to go back to his room when his senses picked up distress coming from Ciel. The demon ran to Ciel's office, opened the door only to find him asleep and covered in sweat and sleep talking Sebastian's name. The boy appeared to be having a nightmare? No that wasn't it but he was having some type of dream that made him sweat and moan out the butler's name. Sebastian walked over to him and gently shook his shoulders

"Young lord wake up it's just a bad dream." he said in a soothing voice. Ciel awoke startled from Sebastian suddenly waking him and reached out to him. They stayed like this for a minute or two until Ciel realized what he was doing. He quickly let go of Sebastian and straightened himself up.

"I thought I told you not to come back in here unless I called you!" Sebastian grinned,

"Oh~! But my lord you did call me, in your dreams that is" Through the candle light you could see Ciel faintly blush. "Care to tell me what your dream was about my young lord?"

"W-what… No! it was of none of your concern!" On the inside Ciel beat himself up for letting himself dream such things of him and Sebastian and then blushing in front of him none the less. "Just bring me to my room so I can go to bed, that's an order." Sebastian bowed and lead Ciel down the halls to his room, he opened the door and set the candles down to help Ciel undress.

"Say young lord do you no how hard it is to restrain myself right now?" He said leaning closer to Ciel so that he could feel Sebastian's breath on part of his bare skin. Ciel shuddered.

"S-Sebastian what are you doing?" Sebastian leaned in and kissed Ciel on the lips, Ciel remembering dream complied and kissed Sebastian back…

* * *

**Buwahaha to be continued… I'll probably make the next chapter part 2 of this on and put the lemon in there. That sound good? Also is it me or do poor Mei-rin, Bard and Finny always get picked on for messing something up? Anyways please review! I would love the feed back! It makes me happy. **


End file.
